This disclosure generally relates a high performance cooling system. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a cooling system including curved heat sinks fins.
A cooling system is typically utilized to control a temperature of heat producing components, such as high performance electronic components. Known cooling systems typically include thermally conductive heat transfer devices including a plurality of fins. The cooling system is positioned in thermal contact with the heat producing component to remove the heat and control temperature. The heat transfer device is typically further cooled by air flow directed over and through the heat transfer device fins.